disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Capitán Garfio
Captain James Hook (Capitán James Garfio en español) es el villano principal de la película Peter Pan. Es uno de los villanos más malvados de Disney. Historia Hace tiempo, Peter Pan le cortó la mano a Garfio y se la dio de comer a un cocodrilo, y a éste le gustó tanto el sabor del capitán, que le sigue a todas partes para comerselo, y Garfio vive atemorizado desde entonces. Por lo cual, como venganza, Garfio desea acabar con Peter Pan y sus amigos, los Niños Perdidos. La Tripulación de Garfio El Señor Smee Smee es el primer oficial de Garfio. Es algo bobalicón, pero Garfio siempre cuenta con él para cumplir sus propósitos. Los Piratas Son los hombres a servicio del Capitán Garfio. Un sanguinario grupo de malhechores. Kingdom Hearts .]] El Capitán Garfio es uno de los enemigos de los juegos de ''Kingdom Hearts. Él es parte del grupo de villanos de Maléfica. En Kingdom Hearts aparece junto a los demás villanos, discutiendo con Oogie Boogie. Más tarde aparece en su barco en el País de Nunca Jamás, donde lleva prisionera a Wendy pensando que era una de las Siete Princesas del Corazón, pero Riku le dijo que Maléfica abisó de que no lo era. Y Garfio perdía los nervios, teniendo que soportar órdenes de un "mocoso", ya que es lo que Maléfica le ordenó. En Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, Garfio aparece explorando las islas del País de Nunca Jamás viajando en su barco. Garfio y Smee buscan tesoros cavando por los alrededores, sin embargo, en lugar de tesoros encuentran Sincorazón atraídos por la codicia de Garfio. Después se revela que Pete está detrás de todo, quien había creado una serie de mapas que conducen a los Sincorazón, con la esperanza de convertir a Garfio en un Sincorazón. En Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, él enagaña a Terra para que le ayude a recuperar el tesoro que Peter Pan le robó. Y más tarde, Garfio tiene una lucha contra Ventus. Galería Curiosidades *En las historias originales de Peter Pan, el Capitán Garfio tiene el garfio en la mano derecha, aunque en las películas de Disney, tiene el garfio en la mano izquierda. .]] *Estaba pensado en que apareciera en la película ''Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings, como un marinero antes de convertirse en capitán pirata, pero fue retirada la idea. *En Jake and the Never Land Pirates, su nombre completo se reveló como James Bartolomé Garfio, en el episodio "Mama Knows Best Hook". *Probablemente, es uno de los villanos de Disney con peor reputación. da:Kaptajn Klo (karakter) en:Captain Hook fi:Kapteeni Koukku fr:Capitaine Crochet it:Capitan Uncino nl:Kapitein Haak pl:Kapitan Hak pt-br:Capitão Gancho ru:Капитан Крюк Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes de Peter Pan Categoría:Personajes de Return to Never Land Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Jake and the Never Land Pirates Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Villanos de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Piratas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Consejo de Villanos Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes de Descendants: The Isle of the Lost Categoría:Personajes que vuelan